


Attacked

by DMMDViTriNoiAo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vampire Trip, bitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMDViTriNoiAo/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip's attacked by a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Trip's POV

I still have nightmares from that night. Nothing makes any sense. One second, I'm walking side by side with Virus, the next I'm being dragged down a walkway to my "Death".

Everything is sort of blurry.

What happened!

The only true thing I can remember is something sharp sinking into my neck before I blacked out.

I don't know what I should do, I need answers but how can I get them.

What's wrong with me?

I mean, my sense of smell, my hearing and eyes sight have all improved. I'm a much faster runner, than I was before.

Something making me change and I'm scared of what I'm becoming.

The night I finally got answers, let’s just say wasn't the answers, I was looking for.

~At night~

Third Person's POV

Trip woke up to a sudden noise, like someone had entered his room, but when he looked around there was nothing but then again it was dark. Trip decided to pass it off as someone messing around outside. But not long later Trip was woken up again.

Trip's POV

"Who's there" I said scared out off my mind.

"Virus, are you messing around" I asked. It had to be him; I mean we were the only ones who lived here.

"I'm not Virus" A deep voice said which defiantly wasn't Virus'.

"Who are you" I demanded trying to act brave but truthfully I was scared out of my mind.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to explain about what happened a few days ago" the voice told me.

"This is going to surprise you but, you’re not human anymore; you’re a vampire" The voice said. At first I didn't believe it at all but then again it did explain why my body was changing.

"Vampire" I muttered.

"Yes, I'm here to tell you that everything you know about vampires, is mainly fake, apart from need for blood and your eyes will permanently turn red, so it would be best to stay as far away from your human friends whilst your indoors and were sunglasses when your outside; other than that you will be fine" The voice explained.

"Is there any way I can become human again" I asked not wanting to hide from Virus for the rest of my life.

"No" With that the vampire disappeared leaving me to get over the fact, I'll never been human again.

The best thing is to leave; I don't want to abandon Virus. I love him, though I can never tell him that but I have to. To protect Virus I have to leave. 

I quickly got dressed, in normal clothes. Virus has never seen me in a normal T-Shirt or Jeans so I should be able to say in the shadows. 

Once I was dressed, I walked to the door; I had a bag of spare clothes on my back.

“Goodbye Virus” I whispered before walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Virus' POV

I woke up and had a strange feeling in my heart, like something was missing but then again who trusts there heart where it can fail you everything.

I got up and got dressed. When I entered the kitchen I was taken a bit back that I didn't find Trip scoffing as much cake as he could.

I didn't really think about it but when it reached noon the bad feeling in my heart from earlier was back.

"Trip" I shouted.

"Trip, get your lazy ass out of bed" when I got no answer I headed towards Trip's room and nearly ripped the door of it hinges.

"Trip wake u..." I stopped speaking when I realised that Trip was no where to be seen.

"Trip" I noticed that there was a letter on his bed, on the envelope it said my name.

I picked it up and realised that my hands were shaking. What's wrong with me this is Trip.

Dear Virus,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through and I've only realised that I'm just a huge waste of space and you don't need me to hold you back.

Move on and live a wonderful life. Forget about me.

From Trip.

I dropped letter and I suddenly felt a wet substance slip down my check. I pressed my hand to the wet substance.

Tears.

I was crying over Trip, why would I cry because of Trip. I mean he a pawn I don't really care about him.

Do I.

Everything this confusing.

1) Trip had disappeared.   
2) I feel pain over the fact that Trip has gone.   
3) I was crying over Trip. 

 

Also I'm determined to find him. I hope I can find Trip.

I ran out of our my apartment and headed towards the streets. I searched everywhere I knew Trip might hang out but Trip wasn't there.

It was about midnight when I gave up but my determination was still as strong as earlier.

When I reached the apartment, my head was low tears were pouring out my eyes again.

I crawled into Trip's bed and sort of cuddled the letter.

I never knew trip was so important to me.

But now I do, all I want is to have him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain.  
That was all he heard, the droplets crashing to the earth in loud thunderous noises. The entire area was covered by the gray sheen it produced as the light was only faint and left little to see in.  
Some of the people that were walking around, enjoying what the town offered ran and scattered the instant the water fell from the sky.  
Trip had to admit it was hilarious; so many men and women were rendered speechless and aghast at the act of nature and feared becoming soaked. He never understood people like that.  
Which added to the hilarity since this rain was a reason any food was available to them.  
However Trip didn't care about any of the common folk and their behaviors. He had more important things to worry about, such as his new vampirism.  
Earlier, he'd been scouring the streets in search of any kind of food. The blood lust had become excruciating and being recently turned hadn't improved it either.  
If anything, he almost fell on civilians and fed. Their scents, timid breaths and the sounds of their heartbeats made it to the point Trip had the feeling he was losing his mind.  
He'd already lost most of his heart, if not the last tiny remainder. It wouldn't have made it better if he lost all sense of control.   
Through the last few hours of his pain and hunger, he thought his luck had gone straight to hell when the rain started.  
He tread past many of the retreating people and losing resistance against his thirst.  
Though, it paid off.   
A woman, no older than twenty, was casually sitting on a rusted bench. She held a irritation in her expression; caused by the rain no doubt. Her body was mostly soaked and her clothes clung tightly from the sheets of water.  
Her scent was not muted yet as the rain had only just started.  
Trip found it mouthwatering.  
The fragile human only had looked up a split second later to see him slam into her..  
and devour slow and easy.

Now it brought him to here.  
Trip was currently underneath a wide umbrella, set into a round table that took up most of a patio belonging to the café. He'd disposed of the body by dumping it into a area he'd seen former associates use.  
No one would find her for a while.  
As he went through town, he'd become irritated at how the rain ran off his body since his senses were heightened and it felt like firm touches going across his arm and neck.   
He searched for a good place to stop and found a closed quaint café not far off the main street and huddled between a larger building and a place smelling like burnt rubber and used car oil.  
Despite the faint smell it was pleasing, almost comfortable.  
Which left Trip to take inventory over his unpleasant night.  
First and foremost, he'd been forced to leave the side of a man who he'd been with since childhood. Trip didn't want to acknowledge the pain, which he never thought was possible for him being nearly emotionless, stinging at his heart. It was bad enough he felt this way, worse if he decided to regard it as "real."  
It was better if he tried to ignore it and hope it would fade.   
Besides, he knew Virus would be too amused if he knew his presence had a effect on him. Possibly make him laugh and look at him with disdain if he ever found out.  
The last thing he wanted was that.  
Second, he knew he contained supernatural abilities and was turned into a blood sucking stories that he only thought were a result from Transylvania having hallucinations and too much alcohol.  
Aside from the poor taste in humor, he felt someone was responsible for this fate aside from his already disappeared donor.  
Trip had more questions for that creature but he knew he'd never see him again.  
He was on his own.  
As such, he needed to asses his situation. Then get it under his control. Something he wasn't typically known to do but violence wasn't going to get him anything except attention and murder.  
Taking a heavy breath, he looked at the cloud cover from his spot under the umbrella. It was pitch black but the rainfall was ceasing and the noises were lowering as well. The street lights were flickering, their debate to turn on a strong one.  
Electricity won the fight and they flashed on, illuminating the soaking roads and buildings.  
They were dark as the time of the day, black silhouettes that watched the movement of everything and acted as tall sentinels.  
Trip remembered he used to like the night, the best time for the duo to patrol.  
Now it brought ghosts he never wanted to see.  
With a heavy sigh he walked down the sidewalk, puddles were settled on the path and waiting to have a foot shoved into them.

It was close to two in the morning when he catch a glimpse of something.  
He used `something` loosely, not even sure if it was anything at all. He was built for combat, not hunches.  
Trip continued on, now inside the walls of a simple reserve that boasted the saved trees and plants. The fences and cameras couldn't keep him out and the animals were asleep. If there even were any.   
His senses were picking something up, faint footsteps and hushed whispering.  
It was becoming annoying by the time he started looking around and was nearly knee deep in the forest.  
What tipped him off that there was someone moving in the bushes was the strange glint he caught off the eyes in the darkness of the glades.  
A low growl built up, if they wanted a fight so be it. He lived for killing and feeling the heat of physical confrontation. Even as a vampire, it hadn't changed.   
A snap from a twig on the ground and a loud snarl was their fatal mistake.  
A blurry mass swiped at him, Trip jumping and missing the strike. Another emerged and slammed into him, the momentum taking them both down. He stood and tried to catch the next attack but his vision picked up nothing but air and was on his back in a few seconds.  
How pathetic...he thought grimly.  
His leg snapped out and knocked the legs from under a assailant, a screech sounding.  
His tired mind was putting together the pieces.  
They were vampires, like him.  
They also seemed angry and hostile.  
Trip was also aggravated and wanted to spilt their skulls to help make himself feel better.  
Their fangs were out, anger sharp in their eyes. Trip returned the sentiment and squared his shoulders, ready to land a crack at them.  
Trip was close to moving and attacking but a whistling sound went through the air, two blades poking out of their chests and the rabid vampires suddenly went down onto their knees and on their sides.  
Odd, he never knew anything like that could happen.  
Trip was aware of more approaching figures and they broke into the visible light.  
Each were six feet high and sporting tattered robes. Their faces were carved into silent and blank expression, reflecting the emotion in their red eyes. A symbol was painted on the right side of the robes something Trip couldn't make out.  
It seemed important as all of them had the mark and a taller one was in the midst of them.  
He was broader, twice the size Trip was.  
His eyes were a bright shade of red, almost glowing. His lips were curved into a grimace and he parted them to speak. "What do you serve?" His deep,resounding voice commanded.  
Trip looked at him bored. "...Nothing really." He said in a lazy drawl.  
He exchanged a glance with someone next to him, nodding and looking back at him.  
"Come with us."

Trip, on any other day, would've laughed and started pounding them into the ground.   
Today, he was more likely to do something crazy.  
Because he had nothing to lose and he could be dangerous that way.  
Nothing held him down anymore, not a single person prevented him from going all out or doing something stupid.  
It was a free playground for him now and Trip intended to do some damage. Something, anything to keep him entertained.  
The opportunity they gave him was too good to pass up and he agreed without having to think it over.  
After his answer, they went to a odd path that was hidden behind growth and ferns. It was silent except for the steps they made and brief whispering.  
Trip wanted to ask where they were going but went against it as they were too focused on the path in front of them. The tallest, after bumping into nearly all of the branches, reached a break in the path.  
A large part of it was missing, a clean drop to the rushing water below imminent if someone weren't paying attention.  
He reached a hand out, the sleeve falling down and revealing the same symbol on the robes.  
It hadn't been a few seconds before a blue light was shone on it and turned off.  
Trip looked at him then the path, which suddenly rumbled. A view of a smooth boulder was revealed, it slowly lifted by some unknown force and stopped where the path was cut off.  
Trip made a chuckle under his breath, the others walking over it and onto the dirt covered fraction of the way.   
It took a good hour, Trip thinks, before a large part of the plants and trees covering the place gave way to a tall, black shiny monument. It was hard to see but the little amount of light showed it was there. A relief came over the group, all going behind the odd construction and pulling what looked like a covering from a area behind it.  
A howl from the wind passed over their heads, a black hole showed no end.  
Trip took a good long look at it then at them. "What's that go to?" The tallest one gave him a look that shouted for silence. The robe covered people or creatures, he didn't know what they were, descended immediately into the depths. He sighed, they were to the point weren't they? Or just ambiguous.  
Trip went down, feeling steps underneath him. Either that or a stepped hill. He followed deep into the shadows, to find there wasn't a massive empty hole here.  
It was a great hall and tunnel system.  
Many were walking across them, torches lit all about the hallway and cavernous room. The walls were covered with a cement, all held up and were the color of a blue and turquoise. The tiles that littered the floor formed the symbol he'd seen on the tallest one`s hand and their garments.  
Trip hadn't realized the leader of the group wanted his attention until a rough grip placed itself on his arm, lazy eyes meeting angry ones.  
He jerked his head at the left tunnel, a hunched figure standing there. It advanced, the figure now a older man. He appeared in his fifties, wearing extravagant garb. Thick brown hair framed his face and a regal air surrounded him.  
He came to a stop, eyeing Trip with a mixed emotion. A heavy voice came out of his mouth. "Is...this a youngling?" The leader nodded. "Yes my lord." He nodded and gave a good look over Trip. "Bring him to my chambers." Was the last answer he gave before disappearing.  
Trip rolled his eyes. More vampires.  
He was definitely the important one, by the way everyone addressed him.  
Plus the leader drug him quickly to the tunnel and dumped him into a cooler room, shutting the door. Trip made a unamused look, getting up and seeing the man in the middle of the room. "Get up boy, there's much to learn in little time." He said, voice strained. He sat on a cushioned chair while Trip looked around the room and sat in a opposing seat. The room was as regal as the clothes the man wore, decorated in expensive looking items and gold encrusted designs in the walls.  
Trip gave the man attention when he cleared his throat suddenly, a sigh coming out.  
"I hope you know what you are, judging by how much blood is on you." He remarked, leaning forward. "I can smell it; you're first turned."  
Trip rolled his eyes again, he already knew all of this. "Yeah, vampires...or something."  
The man nodded, folding his hands. "You are aware. Good. That will make things easier." He went into a exposition not long after.  
"First turned often experience turbulence of emotion, extreme thirst...as we all do when we're in this existence. The power...." He suddenly trailed off.  
"This I'm sure you know...I hoped your master would inform you. In either case, I should tell you why you're here." He took a glass from a nearby nightstand, sipping a red liquid.  
He sat it down again moments later.  
"With anything.. There's origins. Vampires have origins and with that comes the ruling family.  
I'm the monarch of the vampires, Matthias, my wife, Natalie, the queen and our child, Meredith."   
His voice fell at her name, Trip wondering what caused that sentiment.  
"We've had power over many of whom we hold in our armies, servants and trusted staff. Twenty years ago, a fight broke out.  
Some were unsatisfied, I suppose, of being in our care. I wouldn't know the exact state of mind they were in. Its a shame. Our people held them off and were chased out of our home. Little did we know they'd formed a group..." He laughed at this, as if they'd done something amusing like a child making a mess and looked at their parents in fear.  
"They call themselves, "Astral" for some reason or other...and they've been nothing but trouble." His face darkened, slamming his fist into the arm of the chair. "Their actions, which involve training the younglings or any of the first turned into malicious monsters! The humans know of our existence!" Each sentence was punctuated by a slam of his fist on the arm of the chair, the cracks showing. "Now, they're threatening to wipe us out, taking my daughter as hostage!!" He broke the arm finally, panting. His face was disraught, a sadness on his features. "...None of the guards could help her...all too busy fighting two from Astral..the humans taking advantage of the distraction and taking my little girl from me..."   
Trip watched him, the emotion not touching him. He didn't know what any of that meant but he did know one thing..  
This was going to give him a good way to forget his own anguish and have fun.  
" ..So you're saying.." Trip started.  
"We train any young ones that come our way. I want you to help us get my daughter back and eliminate the Astral." He said, his voice venomous.  
Trip repressed his smirk, murdering others for some daughter.  
They were fun weren't they?


	4. Chapter 4

It was accepted.  
It stunned the king he so easily went with it, wondering if he did it on a whim. Though by his attitude it was clear it was his idea to accept.  
Trip didn't care what they were doing it for or whom in this case, he was just wanting to see how this entire thing played out. He sincerely hoped it was worth his time and wanted to get something fun out of it.   
After Trip accepted the offer, the king sent for his servant. He hadn't heard a single footstep but when he turned the tall, black haired man was behind him. He was old, not as much as the king but still old. What had clued Trip on this was the cadences he possessed; from another time and place. It would've fascinated anyone but he only found it a pain as he made little sense. "Please sir, you must not tread on the good carpeting." Was the vaguely English but much older accent. The servant watched a now irritated young vampire stepped off the carpet and looked him dead in the eye. "There...you happy now?" He said in a clipped tone. The servant paid it no heed and simply nodded. He returned to advancing to a tall, wrought iron door. With a resounding clunk and creak, he pulled it open to reveal a room. It was dark, the only thing lighting it was a torch. A simple bed was in the middle, surrounded by thick black walls. A mahogany table was near the rear of the space and the entire set up seemed to stare him down, as if its new master didn't appease it.  
Trip walked in, looking at the man. "This my room..?"  
"Yes sir. Now you are expected at the early day, don't dawdle and remain punctual. I'm to see you get there tomorrow." Afterwards he said a brief good night and retreated after closing the door.   
Trip scoffed, sitting on the mattress that was too springy for his taste. The room was gloomier without the door ajar, creating a imprisoned atmosphere that clung to Trip`s tired mind. Though, the situation made him chuckle. There was no coffins; how disappointing.  
It only left one thing to figure out, if he could even sleep. A yawn begged to differ as he tilted his head back and let it out.   
His eyelids dropped and soon enough his head hit the pillow.

"...ir....Sir....."   
"Please sir awaken. Its time you started the necessary training..oh dear." Trip groaned, the annoying drone of his voice making his head hurt. His eyes cracked open, seeing the silhouette of the servant in the doorway. A relief was evident, his red eyes watching his movements. "Good. You've awoken...I was worried you'd sleep the entire thing off. Please get up and follow me." After that, he disappeared into the hall. Trip made a face similar to a boy not wanting to go to school. This was weird, why should he learn anything when he was a trained killer back when he was still human?  
Trip kicked at the floor, got up, shut the door and went where the man had gone. He wondered if he just took off without realizing he hadn't gotten up yet, seeing no sign of the odd English servant.  
Trip felt his lips twitch. It was beginning to be an interesting day.  
Within a few minutes, Trip had surveyed and bumped into more fixtures he could say without going into a fit. The man had left no trace or marking of where he had gone, Trip slipping into a mood whenever he was forced to wake early.   
The servant knew how to make a escape, it was as if Trip was searching for ghosts.   
The walls cast a ominous blue glow, courtesy of the torches hanging casually in their iron rings. He wanted to find stained glass windows to complete this picture as it felt he was in a haunted church with one of the damned as the preacher.  
Trip looked around and then decided to look around one last time before quitting the entire thing.  
With this, he traced his steps and searched again.

It took thirty minutes, estimated, to reach where the servant had disappeared to. Not only was that a problem but the king who wanted to oversee the training was furious with the man. It was a heated exchange of words: the red eyed servant and the royalty. Trip had to clear his throat repeatedly to grab their attention, only to have the king scold him for being late.  
Not caring too much, Trip got to the point. "Train me or whatever you're going to do."  
The plain words made the king glower but end the discussion.  
They started to enter the room, a faint look of a Colosseum was in its architecture.  
Brown rows of seats was in the semi large room, the same blue walls around the place. Three doors split off from the bottom of the rows, a great many noises coming from one and the other two were deadly silent.  
The king sat at the very top, the seat more extravagant than the others.  
He launched into a lecture with a loud and boisterous tone. "Now that you're finally here, its time to initiate. You're not able to fend off other drinkers in your state, humanity hardly leaving you anything you can use in this life. My trusted advisors and I have selected only the best from our guard and put them in charge of training the younglings. You're going to meet our starting instructor, Vaughn."  
After the short explanation, the king clapped his hands and a gust of air blew past him, Trip hardly reacting until he caught a glimpse of a tall figure.  
He was taller than the leader of the group that brought him to this place, the red eyes brighter and making him more intimidating. His tan skin wrapped around his muscles in a sinewy manner and had a polished look to it, his frame thick and declared strength. As he tossed his hood back, this instructor referred to as Vaughn bowed to him. "I'm the one they summoned to teach. I lead the right flank of our vampire infantry."  
He lifted himself up, folding his meaty arms across his chest. The black robe covered everything but was parted at his torso, whether it was because of weight or design Trip couldn't say.  
"Tell me your name, youngling." He demanded in his dark, chocolaty voice. "Trip." Came his simple reply.  
"Odd...however, you must pay attention if you deign to survive. Understand?"  
Trip nodded, watching him with cold red eyes.  
"Lets begin. I need to evaluate your state. I will comment." Was all he said before he vanished, coming behind Trip and landing a hard hit to his head.  
Trip grunted and swerved, trying to attack the man but he was already gone. Another hit came to his head, the pain increasing to heights he hadn't felt since the brawl with a group of muscled men a few months back.  
Trip started to adapt, recognizing his skills from before were too weak and feeble compared to the speed the instructor displayed.  
The lights of the touches waltzed across his vision and made him lose track of the vampire.  
It didn't take but five minutes.  
Vaughn laid Trip on the ground with ease, his eyes betraying the feelings he tried to bury.  
Shame and irritation.  
"Humanity left a greater mark on you than I expected. I'm disappointed, I have more work." He said, stepping back.  
Trip looked at him blankly, portraying a man that lost his ethics long ago in a bloodied war. Vaughn continued to speak. "Sneak, Combat, Track, Defense, Strategic and Intelligence."   
"They will be your lessons. Each and every one will begin to change you into a proper killer. You need to lose your humane past. Memories will serve as distraction and your enemy." Vaughn then turned to Trip, his eyes malevolent. "Your past is nothing now. You're worthless as it is if you hold onto it."  
Afterwards, he disappeared.  
The king sighed, looking at him. "You're accepted into the training. I apologize for his-"  
"No."   
Trip stood, holding his head and his eyes holding no emotion.  
The king started to speak again but Trip interrupted again. "I passed the initiation...whatever you wanted to call it.  
Now I'm bored and want to go to my room. Bye-bye."  
After that, the emotionless man vanished to the halls. The halls had no feelings, just structural integrity. Trip could relate to those walls, the words echoing in his head.  
"..Let go of it huh..?" He mused.  
Maybe the vampire had a point. Virus wasn't coming back, their "relationship" void. The time he spent with him wouldn't be revived, not ever.  
Trip stopped walking, looking at a nearby torch. It would be better to burn all evidence of his unrequited affections.  
Like how the fire ate the wood of that single stick of tinder.

It hadn't been a day since the initiation and Trip was feeling sore. Vaughn had pushed him to his outer limits, feeling the oppressive words on his back.  
His first lesson had been "Combat" and it had left numerous scars on his person  
It was a pain but Trip was still trying to adjust.  
At least the vampire seemed less cryptic and vicious this day. The rest must've eased him or something, Trip thinks.  
As he retired to his room, he felt something odd.  
Anxiety.  
Hardly had this happened, Trip not the paranoid type or overly anxious. Turning the knob, Trip was face to face with a twisted looking face. The eyes wore a dead expression, its teeth sharing it's presence with the world.   
Trip only stared as it bared it's fangs and launched at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Trip hardly had enough time to dodge the assailant, the snarling monstrosity hitting the wall. It rebounded at a right angle before jumping to it's feet, growling viciously at him.  
He narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists before dashing directly at it. His hands struck hard at the scrunched up, drooling, malignant face that bellowed a loud screech.  
Before the force of the hit could take it off it's feet dark clawed hands wrapped around his arm to bring him down with it. Grunting, Trip became a ungraceful heap on the floor with the vampire. Snarls echoed off the walls like a wild animal trapped inside a cage, the dark clawed hands sinking it's nails into his skin. Trip didn't want to play with the creature and the sharp stinging pain accompanying the digging was ruining the semi good mood he was having. With a groan Trip swung his fist into its face repeatedly until the sting was gone. The hands were now bloodied a bit from the incisions it created and Trip didn't let up as he threw blow after blow at the thing.  
Caws and maniacal screeches were the only thing he could hear, which explained what had happened next when he felt himself being pulled off with great strength. Trip turned, his eyes brighter and his body attuned to his favorite pastime: combat.  
His instructor was eyeing him with intensity, his mouth turned into a cruel scowl. The red eyes looked at him like a person would to a hideous beetle.  
A few guards entered only to be greeted by the animalistic vampire that was setting it's sights on them. Vaughn let Trip go and started towing the erratic creature out before disappearing entirely.  
A guard sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "Never thought you'd have to see that..."  
"See what?" Trip asked, his voice detached as it usually was.  
"You were just skirmishing with a apprentice. Not one of ours either.."   
The other made a distressed look as he shared glances with the guard. "You saying the faction found us?"  
"Afraid so..but they've never attacked like that.."  
"..Humans maybe-"  
A loud clap sounded from behind, making both vampires jump and Trip raise a pale brow. "That's enough! You're both dismissed!" The king stood at eye level with them, the orbs blazing as the men ran off.   
They turned their venomous glare to the blonde, said person not flinching. "I've never thought you'd be the one causing trouble first."  
"Not my fault. He attacked first. Besides-"  
"NOT another word from you boy. Now listen close and listen well." He said, his voice becoming darker. "I took you in because we need as much help as we can get. If you're only going to serve as a pest and try to annihilate our kin I will personally-"  
Trip gave him a droll stare. "Wasn't yours. They said it was Astral`s." This made the king draw up short. "..What?" He said, his eyes freezing.  
"It was Astral`s." Trip said.  
The king`s face became a dark cloud, anger seething. "..They cannot enter here..." He said it, acting as if the facts weren't present. Trip shrugged. He didn't understand why he was surprised. Things like this happened often so why treat it like it was a sudden development?  
"That's what they said.." Trip stated blandly.  
The king snarled and then was gone. The blonde turned to his upturned room and gave a sigh.  
It was not his day and it'd take a few hours to clean it.  
Trip picked up a knocked over table and got to cleaning.

The king appeared in a flurry and yelled as he grabbed the nearest vampire. "How could they have invaded this place?! Who let them come here?!" His snarls were loud enough to where he had a hard time deciphering them. "I..don't know sir.." Was their weak reply.  
"This will compromise the entire ground we've held, as little as it is, allowing those shits to live!" With a angered huff, he let the vampire go. Matthias was near one of the tables inside the room, used for meetings and other important events. It was larger than the main hall but not as extravagant as his quarters. A air of familiarity went along with the spacious area, Matthias closing his eyes as he thought about everything that had happened. "Meredith is in there because of you..now our operation is at stake..."  
The vampire sighed then heard a thump, looking to the doorway.  
His face matched what the king felt as they drew closer with a body.

Trip finished his cleaning operation and went through the halls, immersed in thought.  
The king`s venomous expression dredged memories that haunted Trip, his eyes not focused as he started slipping into one he wanted to forget.  
It was foggy but he could make it out...

"Trip, how many times must I tell you to focus?" A genial voice reached out to him, a hidden ire laced. Trip looked at Virus and connected the look in his icy eyes to his tone. "..I'm bored." Followed a reply.  
Virus sighed, his eyes closing and placing his index finger and thumb against his temples. "If we're to complete anything in this line of work, use whatever of your attention span to do so."   
Trip grunted a bit, knowing any further remarks would only earn a scornful answer back.  
He had been assigned-Virus as well-to a new ranking in their line of work. Even if it was murdering others and taking advantage of them, the duo never minded it.  
Since they wanted to do something interesting, this was the best way to go.  
It had only been three months and Trip was acting like a sullen child, according to his partner`s description.   
Nevertheless, Trip was not unable to handle any people coming his way.  
What was a problem was the fact Virus couldn't get him to fill out the reports to their superior without having him space out for a hour.  
Trip kept messing with his tie and being fidgety the entire time Virus was trying to lecture him, earning signs he was losing patience.  
A sudden hard thump to the head caused Trip to look at the perpetrator. "Would you listen? Your lack of attention is appalling." Trip rolled his eyes at him, Virus giving him his signature malicious glance which was conveyed only by a composed face and expressive blue irises. "If you're going to act as children do, then I won't hesitate in treating you as such."  
Trip sighed, he'd lost any will to hold back and what he said spurred a erratic reaction.  
"Then..." He said, standing up and getting in his line of sight. "If I'm supposed to be a child, I can do this?"  
Virus opened his mouth to ask what he was getting at and received a hard push to the wall and Trip a mere few inches from his face. Both of his arms were encircled around him in a fashion kids would do on a playground.  
Virus made only a raised eyebrow and a hard line of his mouth. "Trip...don't be absurd. Get off." He accented this with a shove, proving futile. Sighing sharply, the full extent of his gaze penetrated Trip`s as he started to talk again. "I've not the time for your games. You're a liability and a nuisance if you continue this.  
Nothing in our relationship constitutes touching." His words left Trip making a bored expression and backing off of him. Brushing out his jacket, Virus eyed him with iced orbs. "Thanks to you, our time is wasted. Now, I must be submitting the reports." Virus said before leaving the room with a befuddled Trip.  
He had zoned out, not catching a conversation that was quickly hushed by a look in the direction of a colleague courtesy of Virus.   
He wasn't sure if he heard right but could've sworn he heard; "Hey Virus, your face is kinda pi-"  
The man left with haste as whatever Virus did made him terrified and avoided them for a month.

Trip made a half smile, chuckling at the memory that jogged thanks to the king and the manner he had of having his eyes speak volumes of emotion.  
Though he would grow to not like it much. They had a tendency to drag things up as Trip wasn't fully disconnected from the previous life he had yet.  
Trip looked at the blue walls and thought about the life he had now. The vampires, the faction, a missing royal daughter, the humans creating a problem-  
Then that painful sting in his arms.  
Trip raised both brows. Odd, he thought they would've died down by now. He looked down at what was now angry red marks and the sense this wasn't going away anytime soon.  
He was jerked out of his thoughts when a finger tapped his shoulder and a unfamiliar woman was looking straight at him.  
"...Excuse me..are you...Trip?"

The king was stunned. Not by Vaughn in general but by the fact he was carrying a now dead apprentice vampire.  
His eyes were wide as a indecipherable emotion was on his face, setting the body on a table loudly.  
"Vaughn what is the meaning of this-"   
"We have a problem." Came a deep voiced reply.  
"What is it now?"  
Vaughn closed his eyes and folded both arms across his massive chest. "This Astral vampire was not sent by free will."  
The king looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"  
The red eyes opened again. "This vampire was drugged. I'm guessing that was what I tasted when I sought his blood."  
"Why does of any of this matter?"  
Came a reply from the king.  
"Whatever drugged him was artificial and I think the humans are responsible," he paused, searching for words.  
"The royal daughter not only confirmed our existence but they're using her to engineer biological weapons against us."


	6. Chapter 6

The glass clinked, the liquid dancing inside of it. The ice cubes swirled around in the brown substance as fingertips traced the rim. The room let in small amounts of light, making the owner visible to the onlooker. Virus ran a hand through his matted hair since he'd only gotten up recently. He hadn't had the time to fix his pale tresses and they were flung in all directions from the erratic sleep schedule he had. Mostly due to the fact nothing felt right. Someone important wasn't there and it had a impact to his lifestyle, whether he'd like to admit it out loud was the question. Then again work hadn't felt right either and he made the effort to let no one know what had happened. Virus didn't want the cheap sympathy people gave out in heaps, their condescension was obvious even if no one else caught it. It was a simple matter of "It's not me, I can rest easy now."   
It was disgusting, Virus being much more neater in simplest terms. He preferred to keep his words sheathed and meet those miserable mites with sentences they could comprehend if they were paying enough attention. They couldn't possibly understand how Virus worked and he never expected them to, so it was best to treat them as they were: simpletons with a grasp on pathetic nonsense.   
His blue orbs looked to the far corner of his bedroom, darkened by the black paint and the dim light. He dully regarded it, remembering when Trip used to stand there, whenever he'd nag Virus and he'd ignore him.  
Now it was empty; as was his "heart." He didn't even know if it was applicable or not, only that he could swear his chest felt more deeper and colder than it had before. Virus felt the slightest pricks of what was called "irritation", a rising heat in his mind that made him feel irrational and a strange annoyance prevalent. He could believe Trip would go off somewhere but at the same time couldn't believe he'd grown attached to the lumbering man and that he cared he left.  
Now, ever since then, Virus tried burying himself in work. He never was skilled with dealing with emotions only burying them like dead dogs and parakeets. He wasn't able to handle the capacity of such feelings nor have the motivation to deal with them. They only burned and it broke his rationale whenever he tried. Virus did the best thing he could do: forget. Bury. Move on.  
What could've been the cause of the irritation was how a part of him still longed for the return of the cohort. Even after it'd been a good chunk of time and these primitive signals were giving him hell. Virus sighed, he was going to have to stop thinking about it. He vowed to not cry again like he'd done when they emerged, the thought making his cold "heart" cringe and choke by a invisible grip. He also had another problem that Trip left behind, that being the fact no one else complimented his existence like he had. The many replacements he sent for were gullible and lacked expertise, not to mention they were all so susceptible to their emotions. Virus didn't need people like that so he'd gotten rid of them. Trip certainly had not made this easy, his thoughts swirling about as the words flew off into the turmoil.  
Feeling the boredom in himself welling up, he turned to a Chardonnay he'd gotten a while ago. The wine was pristine, the smell divine. Though it was up for debate whether the year was tolerable, Virus poured the liquid and sipped it. He wanted to stop the endless buzzing of old and long lost recollections and feuding emotions.   
With that, he began drinking it.

It was light out, the glare casting red on his eyelids as Virus got up and was awoken by the sound of ringing. His tired mind worked as his hand found the source and answered the call. "Hello?" He muttered.  
"..."  
Virus quirked an eyebrow, silence accompanying his words. "Excuse me?" He spoke again.   
Again no answer.  
Virus huffed, hanging up. "How annoying. These petty games are rather unintelligent." With that, he began his morning alone without the man he'd been with since he was a child.

"Hey Virus? There's more paperwork in the back.." Chirped a voice behind him. The irises moved to meet the bright face of the intern that came in a few weeks ago. "Then bring it. This is your job."  
The words made her face drop a little but she complied. He turned to the work he'd been going through for the past hour, displeased no one got anything done in his absence. It was to be expected, these individuals could hardly keep track of their fingers. He'd seen many a moronic human but it was worse having them assembled into a group.  
The thought made his eyes roll.  
Hearing the click of heels, Virus was greeted by a stack of unfilled reports on hits they'd been assigned. He sighed. "How old are these?"  
"Three days." She replied.  
Virus was going to have a thorough chat with the secretary and the gang members.  
Nodding, he began typing at a great speed. The sounds and the words being spat on the screen pulled him into the trance he needed to tune everything else out. The consistent clear sound of keys being tapped filled the air and it possibly bounced off the walls. Many of the other members of his group went out on a big assignment and Virus was ordered to stay behind since the boss was alerted there was a huge stack of paperwork unfinished and he'd been less than happy.  
Course Virus had no need to accompany them. It was a waste of time, since there was nothing remotely interesting about the field anymore. It stopped being interesting ever since all he'd gotten was imbeciles for partners not to mention he had done his time being a negotiator and he wasn't going to pick it back up again. Speaking of persuasion, Virus recalled how odd it was the man near his boss earlier was demanding something in a harsh voice. It was suspicious, since the boss answered the request and walked off. They weren't suppose to have any people coming in for another week or so. Virus sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm paranoid. How pathetic of me." He murmured, noticing he'd been a bit jumpy lately. What broke him from these thoughts was a high pitched scream and gunshots.  
Shooting up from his seat the pale blonde ran to the far hall, seeing blood smeared on the wall and a dead intern.  
He walked closer, his eyes fixed on the body. It looked drained, her features palid and a incision made on her wrist and neck.  
"Infiltrated. What has become of.." Virus stopped the thought as he felt a hard hit to his head, his vision blacking out.

He woke, his eyes greeted by darkness and a single bulb in a tiny part of what he thought was a room. It was a simple light, the white rays casting a solemn glow on the concrete it revealed.  
Virus twitched and attempted to move, his arms not listening to him. He felt tight straps on his appendages. Ah he'd been restricted.  
Virus made no sound, no cry. He was not a amateur, being loud solved nothing.  
If anything it got you killed.  
His eyes fixed on the door swinging open, a figure stepping in and regarding him in a tense manner. "You're Y78420, serial number 3456."   
Virus became still. How'd they find his information in the yakuza? Well they'd probably stolen it. He'd been knocked out and they'd most likely grabbed files on him and everyone else.  
Though the question remained on how these people passed security.  
"You're Y78419`s former partner. And a vulnerability. You'll be perfect."  
Virus knew those numbers, ID numbers to be exact. Except the serial number was a access code to the main computer.  
They were Trip`s.  
"You may call me Damon. Astral does


End file.
